


Magic is Rarely the Solution (Art)

by MistressKat



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Community: smallfandombang, Digital Art, Fanart, Healers, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1468660?view_full_work=true">Magic is Rarely the Solution</a> by Jade_Dragoness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic is Rarely the Solution (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic is Rarely the Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468660) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 



> I'm a casual viewer of Royal Pains so it was with great interest that I picked this story to do the art for. Many thanks to my author Jade_Dragoness for being a pleasure to work with and writing such an interesting AU. I would urge everyone with interest in magical realism to go read it, as it's an AU, no knowledge of the canon is necessary to enjoy the story! And thank you to mods at the [smallfandombang](http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com/) for giving me a reason to pretend to be an artist again :D

This is the main cover for the fic. You will find out that in the story Hank is not actually sporting tattoos but once I had the idea to include them it just wouldn't leave me alone and luckily Jade_Dragoness indulged me going 'off-story' with the graph. The two symbols, to me, illustrate the way Hank is both a healer and a medical doctor, something which doesn't always work in easy harmony. The tattoo on the right arm is the Spiral Sun, based on the Anasazi tradition, which like many shamanic ones, considers the sun as the 'firsh shaman' or 'first healer', with the spiral representing the natural rhythm of the cosmos. I have used the same symbol on the background of the cover as well. The symbol on Hank's left arm is of course the Caduceus. And yes, before you start, I know that its use as a medical symbol is considered erroneous but regardless common particularly in the US so that's what I went with.  
  
  
  
  
Alternative cover, this time with Boris.  
  
  
  
  
The final graphic I did illustrates a scene from the fic where Hank and Boris are... negotiating their relationship. The text is a direct quote from the dialogue. I used the 'light burst' texture here to illustrate their different energies and because the warm yellow feels suited for the way the fic describes Hank's healing powers.  
  



End file.
